The Young, The Drunk and The Fathers
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: As Prompted by Nan119 a sequel to my other Fanfic The First Rebellion, (would recommend reading that one first however). Neal Charming is pulled over by his father and Killian, Liam throws up all over the car and Emma and Snow are distinctly unimpressed. Please Read and Review


**Hi Everyone, this is another one shot that was prompted by a reviewer Nan119, who asked for another Chapter to The First Rebellion. However I have posted it as a separate oneshot and I introduced Neal Charming in more detail as well as some Snow/Charming. **

**This story contains a main character that was driving under the influence and I have tried to show that Neal will be punished no matter what the situation was but I also wanted to show that despite the fact that drink-driving is dangerous Neal thought that he was acting in the interests of his friends, so I wanted to clear that up-if any of you have any issues with that then it is best to stop reading now. **

**If anyone would like any Once Upon A Time stories the five main characters and their parents are listed below. **

**Snow White/Prince Charming**

**-Neal Charming**

**Rumplestilskin/Belle**

**-Laci Gold **

**Red Riding Hood/Victor Whale **

**-Rebecca Lucas **

**Regina Mills/Robin Hood **

**-Allison Mills-Hood**

**Emma Swan/Killian Jones**

**-Liam Jones **

**I am more than happy to continue this little fandom I started so if anyone has any idea's for a particular pairing or child (including Henry and Roland) then please send them in and I will write them I don't mind either scenario or age-I am really enjoying this fandom. **

**Also Neal is called Neal Charming until Once Upon A Time proves me otherwise**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Once Upon A Time, Just Liam**

**As Always, Please Read and Review and feel free to ask me to write something. **

* * *

><p><span>The Young, the Drunk and the Fathers<span>

As prompted by Nan119-follows up from The First Rebellion-Neal gets pulled over by his father and Liam promptly throws up in the aftermath and Snow and Emma are distinctly unimpressed.

* * *

><p>Neal had made it back into the car after Auntie Belle had promptly shut the door without stumbling however a fact that he was very proud of. Liam was leaning against the back seat almost horizontal seatbelt of singing softly what sounding like Imagine Dragons.<p>

Shaking his head at his nephew Neal put the car into reverse and began driving off. He managed to get halfway down the main road before sirens began wailing, "Shit" he swore banging his head against the back seat. "Liam" he yelled ignoring the slight slur in his words. "Get the hell up, I think we're going to be in trouble and for God sakes don't throw up in the car"

"Please" he said praying to any deity that was listening "Please don't let it be Dad"

* * *

><p>David Nolan was having an off day. Liam and Neal had all but skipped out the apartment nearly five hours earlier and had missed their curfew by nearly an hour. It didn't help that the party was at Regina's place and now his wife and daughter (who he both loved dearly) had kicked him out his apartment with his pirate-and-almost-son-in-law to look for them. Sitting in a car with a pirate who was still vaguely new to technology and who was more overprotective of his son than David was of either Neal or Emma was slowly grating at what was left of his soul.<p>

It was about thirty minutes after Snow and Emma had forced the pair of them to go looking for their wayward son's when a car came speeding into the main road just under the clock tower. "Isn't that Neal's car-contraption-thing" Killian said leaning forwards and pointing nearly obscuring David's view. "Yep" David said noting the car's erratic driving and switching the sirens on.

Pulling up by the closed car David got out the truck, he could hear the drunken giggling from the back of the car and his blood boiled in fury. The window rolled down and he came face to face with his son. Neal looked wasted. The whole car stank of alcohol and Liam was sprawled in the backseat completely out for the count. "Get out" David growled slamming the door open and grapping Neal by his upper arm. Liam staggered out as well but half fell into his father's arms still singing.

"Well?" David snarled anger fuelling the worry that was coursing through his veins "What do the two of you have to say for yourself?" there was a pause as Neal swayed, pulled himself upwards and stared down at his shoes. "Liam?" Killian probed looking at his son who sighed theatrically and leaned back against the car "It was a great party" he said before laughing manically "Allison was trying to teach me magic"

Killian swore rolling his eyes upwards. "Dad" Neal said gently "Don't" David said holding a hand up trying to control the white-hot anger that was coursing through his veins "I won't attempt to lecture on the dangers of drunk driving because If I do I think I might end up killing the both of you, I will leave that to your mother and sister" he was cut off from his rant by his grandson who moaned softly.

"I don't feel well" he muttered before bending over and throwing up all down the side of the car. Killian raised both eyebrows at David who shook his head. "Let's get you home" he muttered dragging Liam and Neal into the car.

* * *

><p>Snow had been torn between caring for her son and grandson and throttling them both. Emma however had no problem with yelling at the both of them about the dangers of drinking and driving and so forth. "God Emma!" Neal had eventually yelled the time nearing three am "Give it a rest" that had been where his dad had started yelling and then all four of them had started until Liam and Neal had been sat on the couch watching their parents descend into madness.<p>

If Neal hadn't been so drunk and so tired he would have cut in with a sarcastic comment about how even though he and Liam had staggered home drunk, driven home had broken a few laws and yet their parents who were supposed to be the disciplinarians where acting like him, Liam, Rebecca, Laci and Allison on a Friday night.

However In the interest of peace and tranquillity he didn't. That and he was exhausted.

Emma had slammed off to call Regina and judging by the phone call that was currently going on they were having yet another row about their children. "You let them deliberately get drunk! " Emma was yelling and Neal winced as the harshness of her tone grated against his already sensitive ears.

"You get how stupid you were don't you?" his dad said sliding a cup of tea across at him, they were sat at the kitchen Liam having staggered upstairs about half an hour earlier. "You can barely drive as it Neal let alone drunk and with a passenger" Neal rolled his eyes "Two" he muttered before shrugging at the look on his father's face "I was drove Laci home before you picked me up" he winced as his dad's eyes widened. "Do you know how dangerous that was" he shook his head "You and Liam and Laci could be in the hospital injured by now…or…" he shook his head swallowing and closing his eyes against the image of his little boy in an accident-another child he had failed to protect that was lost to him.

Neal bit his lip and looked down. He had to admit it wasn't the best idea he had ever had to drive home after three vodka's and red bulls. "Sorry" he muttered "I just wanted to get out of the party and I knew that Liam and Laci couldn't get themselves home-I mean" he paused struggling with his words "You know what Laci is like when she's had a few she'd end up with Liam in the lake or something"

David nodded he couldn't really blame Neal for what he had done. He had simply wanted to go out have fun, and when things had got wild (and at a party hosted by Regina's daughter it would have done and fast) had taken responsibility for his nephew and one of his best friends who (knowing both of them personally) had gotten severally inebriated. "I don't condone what you did or how you did it Neal" he said "Driving under the influence is always dangerous and you and Liam will probably both be punished in the morning however, I do understand that you were looking out for your friends and that is commendable no matter what the circumstances."

Neal nodded his dark hair still stiff with hair-gel and his eyes so wide and innocent it was hard for David to remember to punish him. "I'm sorry" he muttered blushing slightly and David told himself very sternly that Neal was still in trouble and he had to keep up a strong paternal façade otherwise God knows what would happen.

If there was one thing that David had realised when he became a parent for the second time and a grandfather was that children (in particular teenagers) could smell weakness like blood and exploit it in a way that would have made a con man weep in pride.

"Why don't you go to bed son" he said gently "We can talk about it all in the morning" Neal nodded before plodding off upstairs. David sighed ignoring the argument between Emma and Regina, all in all his entire family had miraculously escaped the night unharmed, it wasn't perfect but in the long run he was incredibly lucky.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please let me know what you think. This situation was difficult to write so I would really like to know how I wrote this x<span> **


End file.
